


Ghost of You

by TheTransversalArtisan



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Atem - Freeform, Begging, Comfort, Crying, Feels, Forgiveness, Ghosts, Hurt, Kaiba - Freeform, M/M, Masochism, Metaphysical Sex, Molestation, Other, Paranormal, Prideshipping, Regret, Rescue, Romance, Sadism, Slay also came up with the title, Warning for, Weeping, allusions to masturbation, because, because she's amazing at that, bless her, don't worry atem protects him, for the lovely Slaycinder, fuck unrequited love Kaiba deserves to be happy and I am salty, haunted, he's a good husband, i guess, i think, kaiba's personal demons, lots and lots of kaiba begging, noncon, oh well, she's way better at that than I am, the works, this was a birthday gift, tldr Kaiba gets fucked by ghosts, what kind of sick fu ck am I, who did the art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 19:00:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19115776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTransversalArtisan/pseuds/TheTransversalArtisan
Summary: You'd never admit it, Kaiba, but inside, you're just as warm and soft and wet as anybody else.





	Ghost of You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Slaycinder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slaycinder/gifts).



"Warm" by Slaycinder (2019)

_You'd never admit it, Kaiba, but inside, you're just as warm and soft and wet as anybody else._

A soft squelching—a strange movement that tickles his inner muscles and makes his body churn.

"You don't know me," he growls at the apparitions.

_Don't we?_ the voices chuckle darkly, pushing invisible fingers deeper and deeper inside of him. _Kaiba, you created us years ago;_ _we know_ everything _about you._

A hard thrust of those eager fingers leaves Kaiba trembling—and, god forbid, desperate for more.

"Stop," he demands, but his stern voice is shattered by desperation. He finds himself, instead, lifting his hips and offering himself to the same spirits he bore into this world—the voices that haunt his hallways and empty rooms, born from the darkness within his own heart. "Please, stop," he begs—a whispered plea.

_And why should we? You clearly don't want us to._

Pressure pinching his nipples, supporting his back, toying with his navel. Kaiba strains, going cross-eyed with frustration as the spirits so teasingly avoid his shaft, leaving him aching and leaking pitifully onto his stomach. "God, please, just...just...."

_Just what, Kaiba? You're going to have to be more specific._

Kaiba startles, swearing he can feel a tongue at his ear, but to an outsider, he may as well be suffering from the effects of an aphrodisiac. "Please, just...don't...tease..." he entreats, pride fragmenting and slipping through his fingers as he capitulates to his demons. "Touch me. Take me. Fuck me. Do whatever you please. Just...don't tease me."

_Suddenly so obedient. What a good boy you are, Kaiba...._

He cries out as those fingers slip from his entrance to grip his cock, stroking precum from his body.

God, it feels like a fever dream. There's pressure around his shaft and against his nipples and the feeling of hands all over him, touching him, fingers trailing over his skin with nothing less than reverence.

He recalls these hands. These eyes. These figures.

Highly transparent, barely visible, thin as spider's silk.

Nights changing clothes in his bedroom. The feeling of eyes on him. Interrupted sessions of pleasure when he sensed he was being watched.

A cold, sick feeling of someone at his back when he would curl up in the sheets and wish for that one person who filled every crevice of his lungs like oxygen—or pneumonia.

Hot tears spilling down his cheeks and pained whimpers escaping his throat. Turning his head and finding nobody there.

Moments of ferocity when he felt he could break everything in the house after pointless days upon days of work with minimal progress. Empty trial and error to perfect his replica of that one person who could never be perfectly rebuilt with plates and wires.

Arms sweeping blindly about to deter the ghosts that gathered around him, haunted him, loomed hungrily over him.

_We know everything about you._

_Because we are you._

The very thought makes him feel sick to his stomach.

He closes his eyes and opens up, surrendering himself to the spirits.

"Fill me," he implores, shivering at the sensation of dozens upon dozens of hands and tongues sweeping coolly over his skin. "Make me forget all about _him."_

_As you wish, Kaiba darling._

His body lurches, legs spread far too wide, resisting and accepting the pressure at his entrance.

He bites down on his knuckles as a force fills him painfully full, splitting him wide and sitting heavily inside of him—throbbing, eager to inseminate him, to _breed_ him.

_You walk so tall and proud, Kaiba, but in reality, this is all you want, isn't it?_

Knees pushed up to his chest, body allowing the intrusion as best it can. Kaiba keeps his eyes closed, forcing his mind to shut down, to simply feel every grotesque sensation of being touched and taken.

Cool hands around his cock, pumping and pulling, kinking his tip and leaving him aching, thrashing, writhing, _pulsing._

_You're going to cum, aren't you, dearest Kaiba?_

He has no retort.

He struggles, feeling the cock inside of him engorge, pulse, thrust—

"Cum inside."

His voice a broken whimper.

_Cum inside~!_

His whole body jerks and contorts, a cry rippling from his throat as the distinct feeling of seed bursts inside of him, leaving him seeing white and spilling over his stomach.

His delicate innards contract painfully as the ghostly length pulls from his star.

An unmistakable coolness pools in his gut.

Only an illusion.

Kaiba reminds himself of that.

Slowly, the exploratory touches turn into soft caresses, playing with the essence cooling over his belly.

He shivers, reaching toward the nightstand for a tissue to clean himself up.

Hot tears spring to his eyes once again at the revelation of his act.

He discards the tissue and curls up under the sheets, moaning and sobbing at the despicable way his body betrays him time and again.

Longing.

Need.

Loneliness.

He aches for the one person who can fill this hole in his heart.

The spirits crowd around him.

Cold hands wandering mercilessly over his skin.

There's a soft touch at his hair.

He does not risk to look, but there is something distinct about this caress.

Warm.

_Away with you, spirits. Let him be._

Kaiba does not dare to open his eyes, to shatter the dream.

But the voices in his head go utterly silent.

The cold dissipates, and he's left with the warm presence looming over him.

He feels it descend upon him, beside him, curling up in his arms.

He instinctively holds the petite figure close, absorbing...his warmth.

_His._

The knot in Kaiba’s gut loosens.

His tears flow more slowly.

He embraces the figure, bodies connected through skin and heat.

There's no telling how long the illusion will last, but so long as he exists in Kaiba's arms, Kaiba cradles him.

“Atem,”—A trembling breath.—“I’m sorry.”

_It’s okay, Kaiba. I forgive you._

A choked sob.

_It’s okay._

Atem molds them together.

_I’ve got you._

Kaiba easily accepts their union.

They drift off to sleep—safe, warm, and hearts beating as one.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday, Slaycinder~! Thank you for everything you do, you brilliant, beautiful bean~. <3
> 
> Thank you all for reading. Your support means the world to me. I really appreciate it~.
> 
> Have a lovely day,  
> ~T.T.A.


End file.
